


Mr.Parker的小煩惱

by Shichi



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shichi/pseuds/Shichi
Summary: ??鐵40 MIT蟲19半普通人AU中篇長度





	1. Chapter 1

對面的又開始了。  
Peter把自己的頭埋到枕頭裡，他今天清晨才好不容易睡著，被研究室裡期末的大項目搞得好幾天睡不好，平常不怎麼發脾氣的Peter Parker出奇的憤怒。  
「老天啊！等我醒來一定要知道是誰讓他的狗來吹喇叭的！」  
抓起床上另一顆枕頭堵在耳朵上，Peter發誓他醒來一定要去檢舉這個人。

上大學第二年，Peter就從宿舍搬到大學附近的小套房裡，這裡雖然從外面看上去有些舊，不過在這邊住的大部分都是學生，當然是說像他這種專注做自己事的研究類型，不是說兄弟會，那樣子這整個小區可能一整年都安靜不下來。  
房東是一位老太太，對他們這些外地來的學生挺好的，至少在房租上讓他還算滿意，能讓他不用回到每天都吃酸黃瓜三明治的樣子，就算那是全皇后區最好吃的三明治，也經不起他好幾年來天天吃。  
Peter住在五樓，窗戶外面正對繁茂的路樹，對面的公寓也跟他們這排一樣，都是由紅磚砌成，這棵樹最大的好處，除了能夠遮住對面的視線，還有變成他半夜爬回來的掩護。  
即使到了MIT，SpderMan還是會隨時開工。  
最近一次是甚麼時候來著…上禮拜？  
自從對面不知道甚麼時候搬來了一位新的住戶，問Peter為什麼知道那是新的住戶？  
因為那麼難聽的喇叭音樂，是他此生以來第一次聽見。  
通常人練習管樂，一個月以內就可以吹出正常的聲音，不會像一開始兩三的音就破開，所以第一個禮拜Peter還可以忍著，但是隨著他最近在實驗室方面的壓力越來越大，在家裡想要來個寧靜的下午茶的時候，就會聽到那個該死的音樂。  
直到今天街道上難聽的音樂還在飄揚，從上一周這個就一直聽見重複的旋律，4個小節，那個人連第一個小節的第一個音都吹不好。  
Peter就算佩服這個人，姑且稱呼他噪音鄰居，他能夠每天不下午固定時間練習，當然努力練習是件好事，但是完全沒有進步也是一種才能。  
雙手堵著耳朵走去衣櫃拿幾件衣服，Peter走去浴室，至少在浴室裡他還能得到一點安寧，關起浴室的門，拉上浴簾Peter抓起蓮蓬頭就在浴室裡唱著只有他知道是什麼的歌。  
沾點水把搓成泡泡的洗髮精都搓頭上，閉著眼摸上水龍頭旋開，本應該沖到他身上的熱水卻沒有出來，Peter抹開眼睛上的泡沫，睜開眼睛看了看明顯是轉向開的水龍頭。  
「不會吧！」  
敲敲蓮蓬頭，只有末端滴出幾滴可憐的水珠，除此之外完全沒有任何流出水的跡象。他只能先跑到廚房沖掉頭上的泡泡，萬幸廚房的水管還能正常運作，他可不能頂著一頭泡沫做事，至於他留在路上的腳印晚點再說。  
Peter頂著一條毛巾，他總算是把自己處理好，回到浴室自己對著管線敲敲打打，依舊看不出個所以然，他怕他拆了水管這裡會變成504泳池，  
坐回他房裡唯一一個能讓他完全放鬆的地方，Peter整個人都陷進去懶骨頭裡，撥了通電話給房東。  
「Ms. Jones，我這裡是504的Peter，浴室的水管出了點問題，可能要麻煩你找水電工過來。」  
「Well…」話筒另一邊傳來的聲音很明顯不是Ms. Jones，甚至不是女人能有的聲音。  
Peter把話筒從耳朵邊拉開，看了上面顯示的聯絡人，的確是Ms. Jones再次把話筒貼上耳朵。  
「不好意思，請問是我打錯了嗎？」  
「等一下記得開門。」對面的男人這樣說著，就掐斷了通話。  
對面的喇叭聲停了，得到寧靜的Peter靠在懶骨頭上一動都不動，他想就這樣在陽光下睡一整天。  
就在他快要闔上疲憊的雙眼的時候，門口傳來的電鈴把Peter嚇得整個人黏到天花板上。  
他竟然覺得有些可惜，他好久沒有這樣熟睡了。  
抓著掛在脖子上的毛巾往脖子上擦，Peter頭髮上的水還沒有被他給擦乾，剛剛都流到了他的脖子上。  
他走到了門口，打開了門。  
「Oh!你是要找誰嗎？」  
Peter看著門廊上的男人，他見過之前的水電工，老房子總是會有點小毛病，當然並不是眼前的男人，他也不認識這樣的人，這種渾身散發著費洛蒙的男人。  
被他用費洛蒙代稱的男人，墨鏡後的眼睛朝他看了過來。  
他幹嘛在室內帶著墨鏡，Peter在腦內思考著。  
「是你說水管壞掉的吧？」  
Ms. Jones不會被什麼變性蜘蛛咬了吧？  
Peter Parker第一次思考起輻射的危險性。  
「不讓我進去嗎？」  
或許是Peter發楞的時間太久，男人提著的工具箱已經被他放到地上，工具箱和木板發出的撞擊聲Peter才從他變性蜘蛛的猜想回神，他看向男人的眼神從之前的迷惑帶上了一點警戒。  
「Wait…我沒有在這邊看過你。」Peter用身體把往房間裡的路擋得嚴實一點，雖然他有十足把握能在5秒內制服眼前這個人。  
「Tony Stark，被你叫來修理的人。」  
男人…現在應該叫他Tony，朝Peter攤開了手，證明他身上帶的只有那一箱工具。  
「Kid現在你也知道我是誰，知道我是來做甚麼的，所以現在我可以進去宿舍修理你的水管，然後回去我的公寓休息了嗎？小警官？」  
Peter被他那一句小警官臊紅了臉，連忙退開讓出位置。  
「當…當然！Mr.Stark，你可以叫我Peter。」  
Tony彎下腰拾起被他放到地上的工具箱，「Mr.Stark…你叫人都這麼拘謹的嗎？」，Peter被他那雙像是會說話的眼睛瞧的不敢多吸一口氣，悄悄的把門靠上，看著Tony走到屋內，試著喊出他的名字。  
「Tony？」  
Tony站在房子中間環視一圈，然後視線對上了地上的腳印，順著一路上的水漬看過去發現是通往廚房，最後再看到Peter還濕漉漉的頭髮。  
Peter發誓，他看見那個小鬍子笑了。  
「騙你的，小孩子還是乖乖叫我Mr.Stark吧！」


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 性感水電工上線嚕

「還有不用跟我說浴室在哪了，我看的出來在哪。」Tony順著腳印的另一端走過去，Peter才從Tony那句小警官緩過來，又被看見他在地上留的腳印，他怎麼就忘記要擦掉地上的痕跡了。  
「你不跟上嗎？還要你跟我說哪邊壞了。」  
「喔！我這就來了。」待在玄關Peter拍拍自己的臉，啪啪的聲音聽的Tony臉皮子都疼，確定自己不會胡思亂想以後跟著Tony走到浴室，裡面Tony已經摘下墨鏡，尋找浴室裡的管線方向。  
「蓮蓬頭那邊水突然就出不來，需要我給你幫把手嗎？」Peter站在浴室門邊，看著費洛蒙水電工幫他檢查管線。  
「不用，你在那邊看著，下一次你就知道怎麼用了。」Tony對Peter的提議搖搖頭，他從工具箱裡拿出扳手，對著水管敲一敲，然後找到可以旋開的地方，把螺絲旋的鬆一些，還有在其他地方做了一些調整。  
「你看，舊公寓經常會有這種問題。」  
只見Tony敲一敲，果然有水流的聲音出現，Tony扶著自己的腰站起身，朝他露出『你看吧！小問題！』的表情。  
隨即水確實流出來了，從Peter還沒有關上的蓮蓬頭裡。  
「Oh!God!」Peter立刻上前把水龍頭關上，但是水管湧出來的水已經將站在蓮蓬下的他和Ton濺得一身都是水。  
「看來你要再洗一次澡了。」Tony對他們的樣子感到好笑，他也真的笑出來了。  
幸好那水是涼的，否則他現在就不是Tony在為這場小意外大笑，而是他為Tony叫救護車，Peter看著Tony開懷的樣子，也忍不住跟著一起笑出聲，狹小的浴室裡都是兩個人的笑聲，他很久沒有這樣笑過了。  
突然Peter發覺他跟Tony的距離太近了，要不然他怎麼能聞到不屬於他房間的味道。  
他裝作沒有異樣的向後倒退幾步，「我去拿毛巾給你，你在浴室等我，不要到處走。」就離開了這裡。  
對著房間裡的鏡子，Peter看著鏡子裡的自己對著自己說，「你只是遇到一個充滿費洛蒙的男人，沒事的Peter Parker。」  
Peter走回來就看到Tony穿著黑色的背心站在浴室門口，對著浴室裡擰乾他的襯衫，是他審美出了問題，還是他連穿背心都充滿費洛蒙了。  
「我給你拿了可以換的衣服，換好你可以在那邊坐一下，我給你倒杯熱的。」  
「Okay kid.都聽你的。」  
接過Peter的衣服，Tony下一秒就脫下背心，用毛巾擦拭身上的水珠。  
「等等！你不到裡面換嗎？」  
Tony停下擦拭身體的手，回覆給Peter的眼神太正直。對，都是男人有什麼好迴避的，是他想太多了，於是Peter硬生生地轉成另一個問題。  
「我說你要喝什麼？咖啡還是水？我這裡只有這兩樣。」  
「咖啡就好，謝了。」  
Peter點點頭，在廚房裡蹲在櫥櫃前往裡面翻了一下，該死的連謝了的笑容都充滿費洛蒙。他撈出剩下幾包的即溶咖啡看了眼日期，今天還在期限內，希望Mr.Stark會賞臉喝這個。  
燒了一壺熱水，Peter端著兩杯冒著煙的咖啡回到小客廳，Tony還站在浴室門口擦頭髮，Peter拿過Tony放在旁邊的溼衣服，也把其中一杯遞給Tony。  
「情侶對杯？」Tony把杯子舉了起來，顯然是發現兩個杯子上對稱的圖案。  
「去年交換禮物拿到的，Mr.Stark你坐沙發上擦吧，我坐在這就好。」  
Peter坐回懶骨頭上，努力讓自己不要像剛才在幾秒內睡著，端正自己的坐姿。  
跟眼前性感水電工穿著他的衣服跟他在小客廳聊天，放在以前Peter根本不會想到他用性感形容一個男人。  
Tony穿著Peter給的T恤在他的身上可以說上合身或有點緊，他手裡捧著Peter給他的咖啡，手肘靠在膝蓋上好讓他跟Peter的距離更加近些。  
「Mr.Stark您是什麼時候搬來的，我在這住了幾個月都沒看過你。」  
Tony在冒著煙的杯子上吹了口氣，也沒有接著喝下去，接了Peter拋出來的話題。  
「應該比你晚一點，或者比你早20幾年？」Tony朝MIT的方向指了兩下，Peter腦子轉了一圈大概想通了什麼意思。  
「您也是MIT畢業的？您以前是什麼系的，我沒想過您也是MIT的校友…」Peter瞬間覺得他們兩個人的距離因為同一間學校拉近了一些，話匣子跟著打開。Tony杯子上的煙已經沒了，但Tony仍然在上面吹了一口氣，再靠上杯緣用淺嚐的方式試試溫度，看他的樣子沒喝幾口的樣子大概是還有些燙。  
「這種不有趣的事情就不用提了，你今年幾歲了，不會是跳級吧？」  
「我已經19了。」直到19歲，Peter的臉依舊像是未成年的孩子，這的確給了他一些困擾，比如看起來不像個男人。  
「抱歉，我到剛才都還以為你是跳級的中學生。」  
Peter心裡知道Tony是真心這樣想，裡面也沒有包含任何惡意，這樣才更讓他無力，他看起來就這麼不像男人嗎？  
「那你怎麼會搬出來，我記得MIT裡面宿舍也不錯，而且你在裡面資源比較多吧？」  
MIT的體制裡的確有提供四年的住宿，在校園裡居住也可以得到比較多的資源，像Peter這樣搬出來的人說不上多。  
「呃…基於一點私人原因，還有這裡的環境我蠻喜歡的。」Peter想起了May，除了他的英雄事業或許是這邊社區的氣氛給他回到皇后區的氛圍，「我在這裡適應的挺好的，Mr.Stark。」  
「看來你對這裡評價很高。」Tony吹了聲口哨，對他的答案不置可否。  
「不過最近有一個…問題，最近這裡有一個在吹喇叭的人，他練習的時間實在有點長。」把馬克杯放到桌上，他原本是想等Tony離開後繼續補眠的。  
「那你覺得那個吹喇叭的人技術如何？」  
這個問題說不上困難，就兩個字。  
難聽。  
但是畢竟是鄰居，Peter決定修飾一下他的句子。  
「說實話吧！我覺得樓下的孩子說的沒錯。」  
Tony挑起眉，喝了一口咖啡，「喔？這說法我倒是第一次聽到，他們怎麼說呢？」  
Peter組織了一下之前聽到的孩子們的嬉鬧聲裡有什麼，「他們都在樓下笑著說，『那個破音的又來了！』，然後就笑著離開我們這條街。」。  
「那你也這樣想？那個破音的？」  
不知道是不是Peter的錯覺，Tony喝咖啡的速度比起剛才快了點，大概Tony他是貓舌頭吧？  
「而且他讓我好幾天都睡不好了，Mr.Stark你知道那個人是哪間住戶嗎？能不能讓他停下練習。」Peter雙手撐在桌面上逼近Tony，睜大自己的眼睛，「你看我的黑眼圈，我都可以不上妝加入重金屬樂團了。」  
Peter太過靠近的臉被Tony用食指推了回去，順便把杯子裡最後一口咖啡喝下。「我不能跟你說對方是哪間的，不過我可以去幫你跟他做個規勸。」  
聽到Tony的承諾，Peter已經能預見他抱著枕頭一覺到天亮的樣子了。  
Tony放下已經空了的馬克杯，Peter看了下時鐘的確時間差不多了，同時Tony也說著我差不多該走了。至於衣服的部分，不知道出自什麼理由，Peter表示之後會親自送過去，讓Tony先穿著他的衣服回去。  
把Tony送到了門口，臨走前已經戴上墨鏡的Tony回過頭跟他說。  
「對了，忘了跟你說，你可以把Ms. Jones的電話改成Mr.Stark了。」Peter都忘了Ms. Jones這件事，Tony就緊接著拋下重彈。  
「重新跟你介紹一次，Tony Stark你的新房東。」Tony在已經嚇傻的Peter肩上拍了兩下，「作為房客你及格了Mr.Parker。還有對自己好點，那個咖啡根本是對舌頭的慢性自殺。」  
也是，不是房東的話Mr.Stark怎麼能去規勸其他房客呢？  
Peter看著他的新房東幫他帶上門。他機械式地走回家裡，把兩個杯子都洗了再躺回床上，眼皮不像半個小時前隨時都能閉上。  
那杯咖啡真的太濃了。


End file.
